classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Opel 16/18PS and 14/20PS
The 16/18 PS and 14/20 PS were two cars produced by the high-end car manufacturer German Opel from 1904 to 1908 . Indication Profile and History The 1904 was the year in which Opel debuted in the range of high-end cars, understood not as a range of luxury, but as one that occupies the space between the luxury cars and those of medium-high. This debut came with the launch of four models, two were part of the base of the high end of the range Opel, and they were the two models are part of the family 14PS, with engines of 2.1 and 2.3 liters. The other two models most tended instead to approach the end of luxury. The 16/18 PS The first of these two models to be launched was the 16/18 PS, a car is technically relative of the two models with the family 14PS, both with 12PS to medium-high. Identical was in fact the frame on which they were born, the same structure as 2.15 m of step, closed by metal sheets in the lower zone, which were to constitute a platform, on which were fixed the suspensions, which proposed solutions of the traditional type, such as axles rigid and semi-elliptic leaf springs at the front which is at the rear. The engine, however, stemmed from the one of the most luxurious 20/22 PS, launched a year before it resumed in fact the singular arrangement of its 4 cylinders, which were not in line or V, but a pair of cylinders arranged around the 'other. This engine had a displacement of 3054 cc and rode some solutions which at the time were considered true refinements, such as the oil pump driven by the motor, and the distribution to a camshaft . Equipped with cooling water, its power was maximum of 18 hp at 1200 rev / min. The transmission used a drive shaft and a clutch cone skin. The change was a three-speed transmission. The 16/18 PS reached a top speed of 60 km / h: it was produced until 1906 : from there until 1908, his place was taken by the 14/20 PS version was launched a year earlier. The 14/20 PS The 14/20 PS was introduced in 1905 to complement and later replace the 16/18 PS. It was a high-end car, but it was very close, such as engine and re-equipping the luxury cars of the time. As in the case of the 16/18 PS, also in this case the engine derived from that of the 20/22 PS and it also inherited the unique architecture coupled cylinders, one pair behind the other. The displacement, this time, was 3402 cm ³, while maximum power was 20 hp at 1500 rev / min. The distribution was side-valve, always driven by a camshaft. Almost identical to that of 16/18 PS also the transmission, which this time included, however, a change 4 speed. The chassis was rather different from that which was born on the 16/18 PS: it was a frame without closing lower by rolling, and consists only of longitudinal and transverse members in steel . The pace was noticeably different, and it measured 3.16 m well over a meter more than the 16/18 PS. The suspension kept the scheme rigid axle and semi-elliptic leaf springs. At the beginning of 1908, the 14/20 PS received a slight power increase, rising to 22 hp and changing name to 14/22 PS. At the end of the same year, he was finally taken off of production: 14/22 PS find its heir in the 13/30 PS, which will, however, more than three years later. Category:Opel